


We Stay Together

by Trixie_Laine



Series: We Stay Together [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, She Ra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Laine/pseuds/Trixie_Laine
Summary: Spop au fanfiction. All characters belong to She-Ra The Princess of Power. The story starts with young Catra and Adora and shows how they grew, then goes to where the began but Adora never found the sword. Bow and Glimmer capture Adora and the Horde saves her. When the She-Ra they had, Lila, stops the Heart of Etheria let's Horde Prime in by accident, killing herself. Horde Prime captures Glimmer and Catra. Adora and Bow have to work together to save their friends. When Adora sees what the Horde is really doing she and Catra work on the side of the Rebellion. When Adora sees the sword in Horde Primes chamber of each world he has conquered she feels a strong connection to it, and becomes She-Ra. Bow, Glimmer, Catra. Adora and the rest of the Rebellion fight against the Horde. Later after the war has ended the four hero's set out to restore magic to the whole universe, after they do that the story follows their life as parents and adults. THIS IS ALL FANFICTION!!!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: We Stay Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057946
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1 - Fright Zone

"Adora... Catra..." Shadow weaver says disapprovingly watching the two young girls, "You two really must stop playing, the two should be practicing."

"But-" Adora rebuttals. Catra balls her hands into fist.

"No buts. Go along now you'll be late to dinner." Shadow Weaver pushes them out. 

"Ugh," Catra sighs walking next to Adora, "Why does Shadow Weaver have to ruin all our fun?"

"It's okay Catra, she's not that bad." Wraps arm around Catra's shoulder. 

"Easy for you to say, you're her favorite. She hates me." 

"She doesn't hate you... She just doesn't like you that much."

Catra wipes a tear as they walk down the hall together. 

"Hey Catra don't cry. Shadow Weaver just wants to make tough, so some day both of us can be Force Captains together." Adora smiles brightly.

"Yeah." Catra says sniffling as the walk in to the dining hall.

"Catra! Adora! C'mon we've been waiting for you." Lonnie calls from their usual table. Catra and Adora race over to the table. Adora tries to sit but Catra pushes her off the chair.

"Catra stop!" Adora giggles pushing Catra off. Catra hisses but she's smiling.

"Hey!" A Horde solider walks over them. Catra and Adora stop moving, "Do you want me to report you to Shadow Weaver?"

"No." The girls say in unison.

"We're very sorry." Adora adds, sitting back down. 

After the Horde solider leaves Catra sighs and pushs her hair back with her hands. 

"Catra you okay?" Kyle asks.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Catra scowls at Kyle, holding tears back. She gets up and runs away.

"I- I, I didn't mean to upset her..." Kyle whimpers

"Don't worry Kyle, I'll go talk to her." Adora says getting up.


	2. Chapter 2 -Fright Zone

"Catra?" Adora calls into the dark halls of the Fright Zone, her voice sounding hoarse and tired. She's been looking for Catra for at least two hours. "Catra! Please. Please come out, I'm worried."

Something shuffles in the darkness ahead. A long, skinny, dark brown tail swishing in the little strand of light. Adora wipes a tear from her face with the palm of her hand. 

"Catra?" Adora says softly. "Is that you?"

"Go." Catra says sharply. She jumps, in a cat like way, away from Adora. "If Shadow Weaver ca-"

"No. You stay, I stay." Adora walks over to Catra and sits. Adora takes Catra's paw and places it in between her own hands. Catra tries to pull away, but Adora's grip is strong. "I don't care if Shadow Weaver catches us. You're my best friend. I look out for you and you look out for me, remember we promised that. I love you Catra." 

"I-" Adora pulls Catra into hug. Catra's shocked at first but hugs back tightly not wanting to let go. "I love you too, Adora."

"C'mon, before Shadow Weaver does catch us." Adora says standing up, reaching her hand out for Catra to take. Catra takes it, and pulls Adora down. Catra looks down at Adora who smiling. 

"Race ya!" Catra starts to run off laughing, but the laughing abruptly stops.

"Catra?" Adora says, getting off the ground, shaking with fear.

What if the Weeping Princess got her. Adora listens, no weeping. Good. What if it was the headless princess? No don't think like that, Adora, she shakes the thought out of her head. Adora starts walking forward, still shaking.

"Catra?" Adora says her voice almost non-audible

"Ha!" Catra yells jumping out of the shadows, and on to Adora. 

Adora pushes Catra off of her and crosses her arms, pouting, "Hmph."

"Oh c'mon. It was a joke." Catra says.

"I thought something happened to you." Adora huffs.

"I'm s-" Catra starts, seeing how upset Adora really was, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever." Adora yawns, "I'm sleepy. Are you? Let's go to bed."

"Me? Tired? Never." Catra says right before she yawns, "I will not admit defeat."

The two girls start to walk back to their room but stop near a room where a greenish light was pouring out of it.

"I don't care!" A stern male voice yells, "I want it done now, so do it."

"Adora," Catra says as quiet as she can and tugging on Adora's shirt, "Let's just go."

"Do it or I will." The same stern male voice says.

"Y-yes Lord Hordak, of course." Shadow Weaver's voice says, frightened, but that can't be right. Shadow Weaver never sounded scared.

"NOW GET OUT!" The male voice yells.

Adora and Catra scramble trying to get around the corner before Shadow Weaver saw them. They make it just in time. Shadow Weaver looks in their direction, but goes the other way.

Catra sighs, leaning her back against the wall and sliding down it.

"Catra?" Adora asks.

"Yeah?" Catra curls into a ball, her head on her knee.

"Was that the Lord Hordak?" Adora asks sliding down next to Catra.

"Uh-huh." Catra lifts her head up and leans it on Adora's shoulder.

"He really k-" Adora starts.

"Please don't." Catra sighs again.

"I'm sorry." Adora leans her head on top of Catra's head. Catra's response is her purring, fast asleep. Adora closes her eyes and falls asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3 -Fright Zone

"Adora! Catra! Wake up!" Catra slowly opens her eyes to see who's yelling. 

"Lonnie?" Catra yawns.

"Yeah, c'mon. Wake Adora up before Shadow Weaver or someone finds us." Lonnie says.

"Adora, wake up." Catra slightly shakes Adora.

"Hey Catra." Adora smiles, "Hi Lonnie." Adora wipes the drool off of her chin.

"C'mon you two. We can't be late to class." Lonnie grabs Adora and Catra's hands and rushes them to the classroom like room. 

When they enter, Shadow Weaver is standing at the front of the room. Catra and Adora finds their seats and sit down next to each other. Other kids, from 6-year-olds to 8-years-old, watch them. 

"Good morning children." Shadow Weaver's acrid but soft voice says.

"Good morning Shadow Weaver." The children say in unison.

"Now I'm here to award 5 students who passed the training course. Now if and when I call your name please stand. Lila," The seven-year-old stands, "Copper," Also a seven-year-old, "Tessa," The-eight-year old stands up swiftly, "Lonnie," Lonnie stands looking a little frighten, but also pleased that she passed, "Last but most certainly not least, Adora." Adora stands and looks over at Catra, and turns her head away swiftly, "You five follow me, the rest wait for your instructor to arrive."

Five girls follow Shadow Weaver, "Keep up," Shadow Weaver sternly says leading them to a training room, the girls go to stand on their spots, "Alright you know the rules and if you don't your instructor should tell you." Shadow Weaver turns to leave, but Adora runs after her.

"Shadow Weaver wait!" Adora yells.

Shadow Weaver turns, putting her hand on Adora's face, "Yes child?"

"Catra. She deserves to be here. Please?" 

"Adora, I know you and Catra are very close, but rules are rules. Lord Hordak chose the five that passed the training better than the others. Catra wasn't one of those fives."

"Please. Can't you at least talk to Lord Hordak." Adora eyes fill with tears, "We both know Catra should be here, whether you like it or not." 

"Lord Hordak made his decision." Shadow Weaver brushes a piece of Adora's ponytail back into place.

"I woundn't have passed without her though. If Catra can't be here, then I won't."

"Oh Adora," Shadow Weaver sighs, knowing Adora has great potential and doesn't want it wasted, "I'll see what I can do." 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Adora hugs Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver is reluctant to hug her back, but slowly she does. 

"Of course child." Shadow Weaver smiles behind her mask. Adora lets go of Shadow Weaver and races back over to the other girls.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fright Zone

(Quick Note: Some scenes in this chapter are a apart of the show, s5e3) 

"I can't believe Lonnie and Adora did it. I'm not surprised they're both really good." Kyle says as, him, Rogelio, and Catra walk back to their room.

Rogelio growls in agreement. 

"Kyle, just shut up." Catra says angrily.

"O- ok." Kyle stutters. 

When the three of them arrive to their room, Lonnie and Adora are already there sitting on Adora's bed laughing. Catra sits down to Adora bumping her shoulder.

"Hey Adora." Catra says. 

"Hi Catra." Then Adora starts rambling about what she did in training with Lonnie. Kyle and Rogelio sit there listening, and laughing at the funny parts.

"Sounds thrilling." Catra says sarcastically, while rolling eyes, clearly upset. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Lonnie says, holding her hand up for high five. Instead Adora pulls Lonnie into a hug. 

Catra's face turns red, and then she blacks out. The next thing she knows Lonnie is on the floor and Kyle and Rogelio sitting next to her trying to comfort her. Adora sits on the bed looking at Catra with shock and disbelief. Catra runs out of the room and ends up hiding behind some boxes and cries.

"Catra!" Adora yells, racing after Catra. She flaps her arms to keep herself from falling down, after stopping so abruptly at the doorway. Catra stops crying and peeks her head slightly above the boxes so she can watch Adora, "Catra, come out. I know you didn't mean to hit Lonnie. it's okay," Adora keeps walking down the hall, "I'll tell them, they won't be mad. But first you gotta come out and her you're sorry." 

Catra ducks her head down right before Adora walks to where she's hiding, but her ears flick and Adora sees them flick. Adora goes behind the boxes on all four, "We were just having fun you didn't have to do it." Catra holds back tears, "Why'd do it?"

Catra gasps and pushes Adora away, sending Adora out from behind the boxes. When Adora looks back at Catra, tears in her eyes, Catra sees the scratches she gave Adora. Catra pants sharply holding her hand up as if to warn Adora she'll do it again. Adoar at first walks slowly backwards, but then turns and runs away. Catra scrambles to get back behind the boxes.

Hours pass when Catra hears Adora's voice again.

"Catra," Adora quietly calls, "It's dinnertime and you're missing it." Adora looks over to the boxes and sees Catra's tail swishing back and forth, "It's the gray kind tonight," Adora runs behind the and sits, her legs in a pretzel like shape, "I know it's you favorite."

Catra scowls turning her back to Adora. Adora moves closer to Catra bumping her shoulder on Catra, just like Catra had done to Adora earlier that day. 

"What are you doing!?" Catra asks, and then turns, trying to hold Adora away from her.

Adora sighs, smiling, "Well, if you're missing dinner, then I am too." 

"Just go." Catra pushes Adora away, turning her back to Adora again, "Go eat with your new best friend Lonnie." 

"Is that why you hit her?" 

"I know you like her better than me!" Catra's eyes fill with tears. Adora gapes in shock. Catra turns to Adora, "You're supposed to be my friend." 

Adora smiles softly, "I am you're friend Catra. I'm always gonna be you're friend."

Blood rushes to Catra's face. She hugs Adora and purrs quietly.

"You should say sorry to Lonnie and then we can all be friends." Adora suggests.

Catra lets go of Adora and pushes her out from behind the boxes. Pinning her down, "No!" Catra says, and jumps up, jumping on Adora and then running down the hall. 

"Come on!" Adora yells getting up, "Catra!"

"I'll never say sorry to anybody, ever!" Catra keeps running.

Finally Adora catches up to Catra, and pins her down. Catra grabs Adora and rolls over so that she became the one on top. Catra sits up and so does Adora. The two of them just sit there laughing. Catra feels happier than she has in a while.

Then Adora stops laughing but keeps smiling, "I am always gonna be your friend."


End file.
